Molly: Defenders of the Publicverse
Molly: Defenders of the Publicverse is a special from the Molly of Denali fanon series. It is a crossover special, featuring characters from popular franchises from different shows. Summary A wicked little girl named Pinky arrives in Qyah and brainwashes everyone except Molly, her family, and her best friends Tooey and Trini. Molly then discovers that she is the next one to become the defender of the Publicverse, a huge multi-verse with every single cool show that ever exists in existence. Along the way, Molly must hop across dimensions and recruit a talking sponge and an anime guy whose right (migi) hand has been taken over by an alien species (and etc). Can Molly and her allies save the Publicverse before it's too late? Plot Act I Add plot summary and phots in this section!! Act II Add Plot summary and photos in this section!! Act III Add Plot summary and photos in this section!! Act IV Add Plot summary and photos in this section!! Act V Add Plot summary and phots in this section!! Public Defenders *'Molly Mabray' is the heroine of the series. She is next in line to become the ultimate defender of the Publicverse, having taken up the place from characters who have been longtime defenders. She is spunky, energetic, and resourceful. Sometimes, she can do rather careless things when helping others. She struggles to hold up those who came before her and taking their legacy. *'Tooey Ookami' is Molly's best friend and sidekick. He is very polite and loves working with animals, but he can also have a sarcastic side to him. *'Trini Mumford' is Molly's other friend who comes from texas and other sidekick. Trini is the youngest and sometimes gets underestimated for this. She is very athletic, and is known to play basketball in a very wired way (soruce: at the end of the MOD episode Culture Clash which showed how Trini met molly and Tooey.) *'Suki' is Molly's pet dog. Suki is an Alaskan malamute who has super sniffing powers, loves to eat, and is loyal to Molly. *'Molly's Family' consists of her Grandpa Nat, her father Walter, and her mother Layla. Layla is an expert pilot who transports Molly and her friends from one dimension to another. Walter is a wilderness guide who helps to protect the rest of Alaska from the Pink Scare, and Grandpa Nat is a volcanologist who provides Molly with wisdom about the Publicverse. Although they are part of PD, they don't go on missions and prefer to stay behind the scenes. *'Spongebob Squarepants' is the main titular yellow sponge character of the show of the same name, who lives in the town under the sea of bikini bottom with his best friend Patrick star, and works at the Krusty Krab with Squidward (his nosey neighbor) under employment by his cheapskate boss mr. Krabs. Molly and her family meet spongebob and other bikinibottomites and recruit them on their mission. *'Patrick Star '''is a dim witted starfish who is spongebob’s longtime best friend. He isn’t that bright often is an annoyance to people. *'Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher are 2 stepbrothers who are determined to make the most out of every summer. They tend to invent a lot of useful contraptions, which always usually attracts their older sister, Candace flynn, to bust them by telling their parents and getting them in trouble, which usually proves to be unsuccessful almost every time. Molly meets these 2 and becomes friends with them. *'''Jet Propulsion is an alien from Bortron 7 who lives in Boxwood Terrace, Washington. He is part of the Ready Jet Go! universe. Molly and co. recruit Jet and his friends to be part of PD. Jet is enthusiastic, loves Earth, and is a perpetual optimist and pacifist. Jet does not prefer to resort to violence, and serves as the heart of the team by preferring to talk things about with the villains. Jet's alien identity was meant to be kept a secret, but eventually Molly finds out, similar to how she finds out about Migi, the parasyte who took over Shinichi’s right arm and more info on the parasyte race, or when molly eventually finds out about Perry the Platypus‘ secret identity. He is named after the jet propulsion laboratory. **'Sydney Skelley' is one of Jet's best friends. Sydney has amazing art skills and idolizes Commander Cressida. She acts as the "mom" of the team. She and Trini have the same exact voice, much to their shock. **'Sean Rafferty' is another one of Jet's friends. Sean serves as the brains of the Public Defenders, knowing a lot about science. He is hesitant to go on missions at first. **'Sunspot' is Jet's alien pet. He is a weird-looking creature who can do anything. Sunspot is good friends with Suki and Migi. Migi finds sunspot to be interesting since he can imitate anything, kinda like her. *'Shinichi Izumi' was an ordinary regular high school boy until his life turned upside-down, after his right arm became infested with an alien Parasyte (who would later be known as Migi). He is a heroic boy who has become longtime friends with his parasitic companion, working together to help take down bad members of migi’s kind. He along with uda maromu are so far the only 2 people who have Parasytes that failed to take them over. He also has a girlfriend, murano, who has known all along about his parasitic secret. Molly also finds out as well. He and Migi are recruited into the PD. **'Migi' is the Parasyte that infested shinichi‘s right arm. She gets her name from where she infested shinichi’s body, his right arm, because the word “Migi” means “right” in Japanese. She at first did not like shinichi because she had failed her mission to take over the brain. But with time, especially after merging cells to bring shinichi back to life after getting killed by his Parasyte copy of his mother, Migi shares a special bond with shinichi, and loves him like a best friend or a sibling. She gose on daily battles with shinichi to help fend from enemies, such as one of her kind. Migi knows that if something happens to shinichi, will happen to her, so she dose her best to keep shinichi safe. Migi is also quite friendly and loves to help out others. She along with shinichi are recruited by molly and the PD gang. *'Luna the Moon' is earth’s only natural satellite from space, which orbits around the earth 24/7. The moon has been around forever along with other objects from space, such as the sun, planets and even planet earth Itself. The moon usually comes out at night, but is sometimes visible during the daytime. Sometimes when the sun and moon are lined up perfectly, they have the ability to eclipse each other which is a once in a lifetime event for people on earth. people also visited the moon in 1969. The moon is also featured in popular media in shows and movies. Some media also makes the moon a boy, while in others it’s a girl. Notable ones include, The amazing world of Gumball, which has the moon as both male and female in that instance, and Let’s Go Luna, which has the moon as female in that instance. In Gumball, the female moon tends to date the male sun, while the male sun hates the male moon who often “moons” him (Eclipses Him). In let’s go Luna, the female moon works as a mentor guiding 3 animal creatures, Andy, a frog, Carmen, a butterfly, and Leo, a wombat to teach them about the different places around the world. **'Andy Hopper' is a frog from the USA. Andy, like Some Creative People out there, loves art. He is also one of (several) of the more enthusiastic ones in the group. **'Leo Chockers' is a wombat from Australia. Leo loves food, but tends to be nervous from time to time at some situations. **'Carmen Mariposa' is a butterfly from Mexico. Carmen loves music, and writes original songs for the PD. Carmen wishes she could fly, but she can't. Later on, she gains flying powers. **'Honey' is a hamster, and Carmen's pet. Honey is very loud. She is good friends with Suki, Gary, Perry and Sunspot (and also Migi). *'Xavier Riddle' is a little kid who has time travel powers. He went back in time and singlehandedly defeated many historical villains. He recruits a bunch of historical heroes like Helen Keller, George Washington, Rosa Parks, MLK Jr, Jim Henson, Walt Disney, Lucille Ball, Billie Jean King, Sonia Sotomayor, and more to defeat Pinky. **'Yadina Riddle is Xavier's sister. She can transform into a superhero named Wonder President who has presidential powers like vetoing enemies. She has a stuffed turtle named Dr. Zoom. **'Brad' is Xavier's friend. He can transform into a superhero named Bike Man, and has a superpowered bicycle. Master Defenders These were the defenders before Jet, Shinichi, Migi, Molly, and Luna formed the PD. Pinky locked them in a giant cage. *'The Wild Kratts Crew' is a team consisting of Martin Kratt, Chris Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki, and Jimmy Z. They are from the Wild Kratts universe. Martin and Chris have a long history of defending the Publicverse, having previously been part of the Kratts' Creatures and Zoboomafoo universes. Aviva is the brains of the group, making all the inventions. Koki maintains the communications systems, and Jimmy Z mans their vehicle, the Tortuga. They were dedicated to saving animals in their universe and in other universes until Pinky kidnapped them. *'Goku' is a super saiyan who is the main hero of the Dragon Ball franchise. He is usually the one who ends up saving the world from foes, even if it means risking his own life, such as when he helped a badly injured Gohan (one of his sons) fire a big kamehameha to destroy Dr. Gero’s ultimate creation, Cell. Molly meets him and finds him to be interesting, and then recruits him on her team. *'Vegeta '''is a saiyan prince who has been a longtime rival of Goku. at first, he was actually a villain who worked against the z fighters, but slowly started to turn good after some time even though he still “hates” Goku (or anyone else stronger than him, such as his own son) for always coming out on top of him. He tends to get full of himself a lot but deep down he likes Goku and even admitted that he will always be #1. *'Gohan''' is one of Goku’s 2 sons. He grew up to become a good fighter like his dad, and became a legend at the end of the Cell saga. He later on married videl and has a daughter named pan. He is named after Goku’s adoptive grandfather, grandpa Gohan. *'Piccolo (not pictured)' is a nemekian from the planet namek whose race for a long time, hated the saiyan race. Piccolo, similar to vegeta, didn’t start out so good. After a big fight which he lost to Goku, and he respected his manners, piccolo then joined the side of good. *'The Odd Squad Agents' are agents that work for Odd Squad, an organization made up of kids dedicated to fighting odd problems. They are part of the Odd Squad universe. The main ones are Agent Olympia, a bubbly new agent, Agent Otis, her more sensible partner, Agent Oona, a wacky scientist, and their boss, Ms. O. Previously, Olive, Otto, and Oscar were part of the team. They solved odd problems using math all over the Publicverse until Pinky kidnapped them. *'The Nature Explorers' are a cat, a dog, a bunny, and a mouse who explore nature. They are from the Nature Cat universe. The leader is Fred AKA Nature Cat. His dimwitted sidekick is Hal the dog. The brains of the group is Daisy the bunny. The heart of the group is Squeeks the Mouse. They liked to explore the various dimensions of the Publicverse, until Pinky kidnapped them. *'Perry the Platypus' is the Flynn-fletcher family’s pet Platypus who is no Ordinary pet, but is actually a secret agent, who is a member of the O.W.C.A. (origination without a cool acrymon) , a government society runned by Major Francis Monogram, who often assigns Perry to go on daily missions to stop his nemesis, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his schemes. Perry must keep his identity a secret (just like jet and migi must keep their identites a secret), or else his cover will be blown and his life will be smashed to pieces. Even though some people (like his owners in the pnf movie and the PD. Gang) already know he is a secret agent he is still friends with all of them and trusts them to not tell anyone else about it. he later befriends Jodi the Platypus (from Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and the hit comedy crossover series, the crazy life of the 20 Animal Friends), another one of his kind, even though she has Trouble understanding him and why he is so much different from her. *'Team Pteranodon' (add Photo here) are a group of dinosaurs from the Dinosaur Train universe. They are Buddy (a T-rex), Tiny (a pteranodon), Shiny (another pteranodon), and Don (yet another pteranodon). Buddy was adopted into the pterandodon family. Together they go on adventures on the Dinosaur Train to learn about various prehistoric creatures. Like Barney, they have survived extinction and now are able to hop across dimensions, but Pinky wants to make them extinct once and for all. The Klassix These are the classic defenders that have been around for a long time, but Pinky sealed them in another cage. *'The Sesame Gang' is a bunch of puppets that are from the Sesame Street universe. There are tons of characters, but the main ones are Elmo (the leader), Abby Cadabby (the fairy), Grover (the cute and furry one), Oscar (the grouch), Big Bird (the heart), and Cookie Monster (the brawn). Others include Julia, a Muppet with autism, Count Von Count (a vampire), and Snuffy (Big Bird's BFF). They have been around for 50 years. *The Bikini Bottomites are other characters from the spongebob franchise, who mainly consist of sandy cheeks, a squirrel from Texas who is spongebob’s good friend (and it has been rumored that they are actually more than just friends) and is the brains of the group, much like daisy is the brains of the nature gang, Sqidward tentacles who is a teal octopus and spongebob’s nosey neighbor (and employee at the Krusty Krab), Mr. Eugene Krabs who is a cheapskate crab and the proud owner of the Krusty Krab, Sheldon j. Plankton, a copepod who is krabs’ #1 rival and frenemy who is the owner of the unsuccessful restaurant, the Chum bucket, who has a waterproof female computer named Karen for a wife, and Gary, Spongebob’s pet snail who meows like a cat. Trini and Sandy Both come from Texas so they become fast friends. They have been around for 20 years. *'The Lakewood Students' are students that go to Lakewood Elementary. They are from the Arthur universe. Among them are Arthur, Buster, Francine, Muffy, The Brain (who’s real name is Alan), Binky (who’s real name is Shelly (which he hates to be called), Sue Ellen, Fern, and Arthur's dog Pal, among others. The only evil one from this dimension is DW, who was brainwashed and defected to Pinky's gang. Buster, being a HUGE fan of aliens, befriends Migi, and is interested about where she came from and how she ended up in shinichi’s arm. Migi is also interested in buster, about the way he is and his lifestyles. They came out just a few years before sponge bob (spongebob came out in 1999 and Arthur came out in 1996, just 3 years shy of spongebob). * The ' Mane 6 '''are a group of ponies from the my little pony franchise. The main 6 notable ones are Twilight sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy. They are also one of many recruited by Molly and the PD gang. when jet meets rainbow dash, they discover that they sound alike, to their shock. Their version of the franchise (MLP:FIM) has been around for almost nine years now, but the entire MLP franchise has existed for about 30 years. The Neutrals Characters from other universes that don't care about the fight and refuse to get involve on either side. *'The Reeftown Rangers''' are fish from the Splash and Bubbles universe. They are Splash (a yellowback fusilier), Bubbles (a mandarin dragonet), Dunk (a pufferfish), and Ripple (a seahorse). They're happy just to live in Reeftown and don't really care about the fight. They are recruited and become interested in the bikini bottom people as they both come from under the sea. They are also interested in Migi and shinichi (primarily because 5 out of 10 times they refer to Parasytes). (Pleas add one photo where splash and bubbles crew meet Spongebob crew and liking each other and then add another one where they meet with shhinichi migi and how they talk about them being interested in them being Parasytes please!!!��) *'The Peg + Cat Gang' are characters from the Peg + Cat universe. They caused a huge mess when their dimension was formed in the Publicverse, and because of that, they were alienated. Now they refuse to cross dimensions or get involved in the fight against Pinky. Original Defenders These are the old defenders of the Publicverse, and are all legendary. They currently live in Canceltown (except for some such as The Z Fighters or the Mickey Mouse crew) as their dimensions no longer exist. They dish out advice to Molly and her friends. 1920s-Present * The Mickey Mouse Crew were considered to be the ones that started it all in cartoon legacy. Mickey is the leader or the Mickey Mouse Club, Minnie is mickey’s Girlfriend, Donald Duck is a Bossy White Duck who is one of his friends and became one of the more classic cartoon characters, he also has a girlfriend daisy, and 3 known nephews Huey Dewey and Lewey, Goofy is the goofball of the group as implied by his name, Pluto, a yellow dog who is mickey’s known pet, and sometimes Pete, an overly large black cat. The MMC were one of the ones to be recruited by Molly. They have been around for nearly 90 years. 60s-80s *'Mister Rogers' is the leader of the OGD, and the most legendary and renowned defender in the Publicverse. He is from, of course, the Mister Rogers' Neighborhood universe. He defeated evil with love. He was a pacifist, which might explain it. Unfortunately, he was banished to Canceltown by Daniel Tiger, one of Pinky's associates. Rogers appears as holograms, aiding Molly and her friends on their quest. Rogers was the ultimate defender for the 60s-80s era. *The Z Fighters 'are the main heroes of the popular long-running Dragon Ball anime franchise that got started in the 1980s. *'LeVar Burton is Mister Rogers' sidekick. He is from the Reading Rainbow universe. He defeated evil with reading and rainbow powers. *'Mr. Conductor' (played by George Carlin) is a magical conductor who lives in Shining Time Station. He is from, of course, the Shining Time Station universe. He loves to tell Thomas The Tank Engine stories to the Shining Time kids and to other defenders. He defeated evil with his shrinking powers and Thomas stories. *'Billy and Ruby Biggle' are brother and sister Biggles from the Kidsongs universe. They defeated evil with their songs. 90s *'Loonette' is a clown from the Big Comfy Couch universe. She defeated evil with her playfulness, storytelling, songs, lessons, and the fact that she was a clown (many found clowns to be creepy, example: pennywise the clown). *'Molly' is Loonette‘s sidekick companion and best friend, who is a doll. Molly Mabray found Molly the doll to be very interesting since they both share the same first name. Molly the Doll is usually called Molly#1 (since she came out first) and Molly Mabray is called as Molly#2 since she came out last to not get themselves mixed up. *'Barney' is a dinosaur from the Barney & Friends universe. He defeated evil with his kindness, imagination, and silly songs. However, he has a much darker legacy than the rest of the OGD, with many criticizing his tactics. Barney was briefly in the UniKidsverse, but was banished in July of 2019. Since he has nowhere to go, the rest of the OGD let him crash in Canceltown until further notice. Despite all his controversy, he was the ultimate defender for the 90s era. *'Lamb Chop' is a lamb from the combined Lamb Chop's Play-Along and Charlie Horse Music Pizza universes. She defeated evil with her songs, including the most infamous one, The Song That Never Ends. *'Theodore Tugboat' is a tugboat from the Theodore Tugboat universe. He defeated evil with his life lessons. *'Bill Nye' is a scientist from the Bill Nye the Science Guy universe. He defeated evil with science. However, he has an evil twin brother named Gill Nye, who created a political show called Bill Nye Saves The World, where he impersonates his brother. Gill Nye is part of Pinky's gang and lives in the Netflixverse. *'Miss Frizzle' is a third grade teacher from the Magic School Bus universe. She defeated evil with science, and with the help of the titular magic bus. Like Bill above, she has an evil twin sister named Fiona Frizzle, who stole her job and her students, making a reboot called The Magic School Bus Rides Again. Fiona is from the Netflixverse and is part of Pinky's gang. *'Julie Woo' is a Chinese-American girl from the Puzzle Place universe. She defeated evil with her singing (which can sometimes be cacophonous). *'Wishbone' is a Jack Russell Terrier from the Wishbone universe. He defeated evil with his stories, costumes, and love of literature. *'Zach and Annie' are two kids from the Adventures from the Book of Virtues. They defeated evil with their Biblical lessons. *'Noddy '''is a toy from the ''Noddy ''universe. He defeated evil with his lessons and with his car. *'The Zoomers''' are kids from the Zoom universe. They defeated evil with their games, plays, poems, recipes, jokes, songs, movies, science experiments, and informal chats. *'Zoboo '''is a lemur from the ''Zoboomafoo ''universe. He defeated evil with his jumping skills. *'Ord''' is a dragon from the Dragon Tales ''universe. He defeated evil with his fire breath. *'Other Danville Citizens''' from phineas and ferb, which has also been off the air in canceltown for a few years, but has since been revived on milo Murphy’s law. *'Other Parasyte Parasytes' have been sent into canceltown after they were defeated. 2000s * The Lion Family 'are a group of lions from ''Between the Lions. They own a library. Like Alex and Simba, they were the Ultimate Defenders before Molly, especially Lionel, their son. They defeated evil with literature and vocabulary. They find themselves to be closely alike with the tiger family because both families are married with 2 children (and has 1 of each gender). *'''Clifford is a big red dog from Clifford the Big Red Dog and Clifford's Puppy Days. He is Emily Elizabeth's pet dog, and he lives at Birdwell Island. His best friends are T-Bone and Cleo. He defeated evil by stomping on his enemies. Although he was banished to Canceltown, Molly and friends rescued him so his dimension will come back just in time for his reboot coming in December of 2019. *'Timothy' is a raccoon from the most well-known show on the Bookworm Bunch block, Timothy Goes to School. ''Timothy is a student at Hilltop School, who is friends with Yoko and others. He is the leader of the Bookworm Bunch. He defeated evil with his life lessons. He idolizes Theodore Tugboat. *'Sagwa Miao''' is a Chinese siamese cat from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat. ''She is the middle child of the Miao family, and she lives in a magistrate in China. She defeated evil with her caligraphy skills. *'Angelina Ballerina is a mouse who lives at Chipping Cheddar. She is a student at Ms. Lily's dance school, and really wants to be a ballerina. She defeated evil with her dance skills. Briefly, her dimension came back in 2009, but was closed in 2010 and Angelina had to go back to Canceltown. *'''Liberty's Kids are a group of kids and Benjamin Franklin who learn about the beginning of democracy in America. The kids are Sarah, an English girl, James, an American colonist, Henri, a French boy, and Moses, a former slave. They defeated evil with their history lessons. *'The Berenstain Bears' are a family of bears who live at Bear Country. They are Papa, Mama, Sister and Brother. They defeated evil with good moral values. *'Piggley Winks '''is a pig from ''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, This version of him is the young version from the past, not the old version. He lives at Ireland and is best friends with Dannan and Ferney. He defeated evil with life lessons. *'Thomas the Tank Engine '''is the #1 engine on the North Western Railway, a railway line on the Island of Sodor. Thomas is the leader of the steam team, which consists of himself, his best friend Percy, a vain engine called James, a big engine called Gordon, an old engine called Edward, a worrisome engine called Henry, a tram engine called Toby, and a female engine called Emily. Thomas' dimension is still continuing, but Pinky banished Thomas to Nick Jr. Thomas doesn't really like it at Nick Jr, so he hangs out in Canceltown. *'Franny Fantootsie is a little girl who helps her grandfather in a shoe shop. She tries on certain pairs of shoes and then gets sent to a magical place. She defeated evil with her magical shoes. *'''Peep is a little chicken who is best friends with Chirp the Robin and Quack the Duck. He and his friends defeated evil with science and investigation. *'Maya and Miguel Santos' are siblings. They live in an unnamed city, where they get into crazy adventures with their friends. They defeated evil with Spanish. *'The Can-Do Crew' are a team of machines from Bob the Builder. ''They live at Bobsville, and later Sunflower Valley and Fixham Harbor. The leader is Bob, his sidekick is Wendy, and the machines are Scoop the backhoe loader, Muck the dump truck, Lofty the mobile crane, Dizzy the cement mixer, and Roley the steam roller. Others include Travis the tractor, Farmer Pickles, Pilchard, Bird, Scruffty, and Spud the Scarecrow. They defeated evil by running their enemies over with their wheels. After their dimension closed in 2012, they were brought back in 2015 and received an extremely ugly redesign. In 2018, they were banished. In 2019, they followed Barney to Universal Kids, but were kicked out. Now the Can-Do Crew lives in Canceltown until further notice. *'Snook the Sloth''' is a sloth who lives in the World Tree with a bunch of other animals, from It's A Big Big World. Snook is calm, wise, patient, sometimes lazy, and a bit of a stoner. He defeated evil with his songs and nature lessons. *'Ruff Ruffman' is a dog who is the host of his own kids' game show, Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman. He defeated evil with science. *'Curious George' is a monkey who lives in the city, and sometimes in the country, with The Man In The Yellow Hat. He is very curious and sometimes gets into scrapes. He defeated evil with his sheer curiosity and science lessons (and getting everyone sick). *'Super Why!' is a little boy who lives at Storybrook Village. His real name is Whyatt Beanstalk, but he transforms into Super Why and jumps into books. His friends are Red Riding Hood, Princess Pea, and Littlest Pig. He defeated evil with his power to change reality. *'WordGirl' is an alien who lives in Fair City. Her real name is Becky Botsford. She transforms into a superhero called WordGirl. She defeated evil with her vocabulary powers. She is good friends with the Super Readers, and makes friends with Jet Propulsion and Migi because they're all aliens who resemble humans. Her show can be confused with WordWorld. *'The WordFriends' are animals who live in WordWorld. They are made up of letters. The main ones are Pig, Ant, Frog, Duck, Dog, Bear, and Sheep. They defeated evil with their letters/words. Their show is often confused with WordGirl. *'Mama Mirabelle' is an elephant who lives in Africa. She has traveled around the world meeting new animals. She defeated evil by causing a stampede. *'Sid the Science Kid' is a little kid who lives in an unnamed town. He goes to school every day learning about science. He defeated evil with his Super-Duper-Schmooper Big Ideas, which he has now made into reality. *'Martha' is a dog who learned how to speak after she ate alphabet soup. She defeated evil with her dog powers. *'The Electric Company' are a group of teen literacy heroes. They defeated evil with literacy, obviously. 2010s * The Wattersons (can u add photo here?) are a family of anthropomorphic animals consisting of 2 cats,2 rabbits and a goldfish with legs. Gumball is the titular character of the amazing world of Gumball, a 12-year-Old mischevious blue cat and his adoptive brother Darwin who is his bestest Pal and is a goldfish who sprinted legs. Anais is a smart pink 4-year-Old bunny, Nicole is the breadwinner who will not go down without fight to protect her children who works at the rainbow factory, and Richard is a big lazy bunny slob. Anais got along well with Daisy (not to be confused with her stuffed toy daisy the donkey) since they are both rabbits and are both smart. The Reformed these are people who either started out to be not so good people, but went through something that made them turn over to the side of good in the end. * Pinkalicious “Pinky” Pinkerton (can u add photo here?) '''is the main central goodie-2-shoes-turned-villainess of the story. She is a young girl with an obsession for the color pink, having things go her way or most importantly for her, her own show. She has a younger brother, Peter Pinkerton, and 2 parents. she was a good citizen willing to help out anyone. When pinky got tired that hardly anyone watched her show (Because she felt that it was too weird and you couldn’t fallow what was going on), she let this go to her head and because of this it made her turn to the dark side, all because she was upset and rejected that no one would watch her show and that people were more interested in other, more ”cool” shows. So pinky hatched an idea to elminiate other shows and force people to watch hers feather they liked it or not. She gained powers that allowed her to fight against the PD (made of all people from different shows) and proved to be somewhat powerful, but not powerful enough, and underestimated the PD. as a result, the PD defeated her. Everyone (mainly Molly and Migi) tell her that her Doing that was not the right thing to do, and she had took this grudge she had too far. She eventually learns her lesson and apologized to everyone and goes back to being good again. * '''Reiko Tamara (add photo here!): '''Reiko is (or was) a highly intelligent parasite as she often studied the human psyche in hopes of understanding their species better. She was initially just as cruel as her fellow parasites. After giving birth and raising her child, she began developing and showing human emotions, such as laughter and love towards her son (Who later became good friends with baby Margaret Tiger (Daniel’s baby sister)). Newbie Heroes these are people who are beginners and eager to became a hero and save the day one day. * '''Bluey '''is a 6-year-old Australian blue Heeler pup who is the star of the title show Bluey. She loves to play and have fun. She is the older sister of Bingo, and She takes after her father in appearance. She is always up for a game of adventure and also learns life lessons and a fun and valuable kind of way. She could be a future mother and wife to Jean-luc, a crush of hers who only spoke French but later he learned to speak English. She could also befriend Daniel Tiger because they both have similar traits. * '''Bingo '''is Bluey’s 4-year-old younger sister who is a bit more sensitive than her big sister, but can be just as cheeky and playful as her. She takes after her mother in appearance. * '''Bandit '''is Bluey and Bingo’s dad. Bluey takes after the dad’s appearance. He can act like a big overgrown kid who can be immature and the mum usually has to do the work, but he still knows to care for his kids. he is an archeologist (a pun on how dogs dog up stuff like bones). * '''Chili '''is Bluey and Bingo’s mum. Bingo takes after the mum‘s appearance. She is the most mature one of Bluey’s family. She is usually the one who does the work, but that doesn’t mean she never has any time to be cheeky and silly herself. '''please add photos of Bluey and bingo and the parents here!!!! Now! Nowww!! Subpages *Molly: Defenders of the Publicverse/Gallery *Molly: Defenders of the Publicverse/Notable Facts *Molly: Defenders of the Publicverse/Transcript *Molly: Defenders of The Publicverse/Special Thanks *Molly: Defenders of the Publicverse II - Moontastrophe! (the sequel) Category:MOD: FS Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Molly: Defenders of the Publicverse